PC cards are usually constructed in accordance with standards of PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card Industry Association) which specifies a card width of 54 mm and a card maximum thickness of 5 mm for the most popular type which is a Type II (Type I has a thickness of 3.3 mm while Type III has a thickness of 10.5 mm). It is noted that the standards can change somewhat. Such cards are designed to be inserted into slots of electronic devices where connectors of the card and electronic device can mate. It is sometimes useful to provide a PC card that serves as an adaptor for a much smaller card such as a SIM card which has a width about 1/3 that of the PC card (a width of about 18 mm, length of about 28 mm, and thickness of 0.8 mm). Such small cards, which can be referred to as chip cards, are commonly used as credit or authorization cards as to authorize mobile telephone use. The much smaller and more rugged chip cards are of widespread use, and the adaptor enables them to be read and written into by an electronic device such as a laptop computer that can only receive a PC card. A PC card which could receive a much smaller chip card, where the PC card was of simple and rugged design, would be of value.